


Never Alone

by Animercom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: Bullying one moment, laughing the next - Kaede vows to get to the bottom of Kokichi's mean behavior and set him straight.A series of short scenes set throughout the three years at Hope's Peak exploring their friendship.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milkbonez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkbonez/gifts).



> This was written as a gift for my friend, Milkbonez. Two weeks before Christmas, I told myself... 
> 
> Me: Okay, Brain. Milk’s birthday is coming up. I need a fic.  
> Brain: Have a couple scenes.  
> Me: What? No! I need a fic, that means _one_ plotline and–  
> Brain: HAZ SOME SCENEZ!  
> Me: Okay, okay, fine!
> 
> I can only provide what my brain decides to give me. XD Enjoy!

“Nee-heehee! Wow, you're sooooo prissy.”

Kaede stamped her foot on the basketball court. “I am not!” Her shout echoed off the gym’s high ceiling and horizontal lighting bars. Ultimates standing by the stage looked up. A large mural of a bonsai tree above the stage overlooked the court.

Kokichi rested a foot against the first row of the bleachers behind him. The leader examined his nails, humming. “Pretty sure the definition of prissiness is not participating in gym class cuz you’re scared of breaking a nail. And this backward ass school actually lets you get away wi–”

“That’s not it! If I injure my fingers, I won’t be able to play the piano.”

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Same diff.”

Scowling, Kaede crossed her arms. “Pretty sure you’d be upset if you couldn’t boss around people, Supreme Leader.”

“Ooooh, the pretty, petty princess has got some bite.”

“You–!”

The female gym teacher blew her whistle. Ultimate shuffled up to her in small groups, eyes on the floor. With only two weeks into the first school year, friendships were only just beginning to form. 

Kokichi turned towards the teacher, grinning impishly at Kaede over his shoulder. “Just don’t cry if you get hurt. Might make your mascara run. Then you’ll look like a monster straight from a horror movie.” Laughing, Kokichi ran off.

Jaw clenched, Kaede plopped down onto the bleacher. As the students walked onto the court, Kaede decided to silently root for the opposite team. Only because Shuichi was on it. 

* * *

“Switch!” The gym teacher cried.

Everyone on the team rotated their positions on volleyball court. Twirling a strand of blond hair, Kaede idly watched Kokichi take the position of server. _I wonder if he’s any good. He’s so short, he’ll probably won’t even get it over the net._ Kaede laughed.

Brows furrowed, Kokichi held the volleyball in one hand while swinging his other fist back and forth. Just as Kokichi struck the ball, he stumbled. The ball shot wildly to the side.

Right towards Kaede.

The ball smacked into her face. Everything went black.

* * *

Kaede sat up in the infirmary bed. Shuichi was seated on a lone stool by her bedside. Pale blue curtains shielded the rest infirmary from sight. Growling, Kaede balled the white bedsheets into fists. “He so totally did that on purpose!”

Raising a hand to the side, Shuichi flashed a tentative smile. “I-I don’t think it was anything personal. When Kokichi learned that I never take my hat off, he took it and made me chase him throughout the school.”

“He’s a bully! Through and through!”

“I don’t think he means any harm…” Kaede raised a brow. “…Too much harm.” She crossed her arms. “Good intentions?” he shrugged.

 _Intentions, huh?_ Humming, Kaede held her chin. _Yeah, just why does he pick on others so much? If I can find out… maybe I can help him change his ways. Help him to get along better with everyone._ Kaede smirked. _Better watch yourself, Kokichi! This girl’s onto ya!_

* * *

Kaede’s fingers danced over the keys. The haunting, beautiful melody filled her research lab. As her head bobbed up and down, Kaede’s fingers flew over the keys as she pressed the foot pedals in tandem. She closed her eyes. Smiled.

“More Choppin’? Laaame.”

Kaede jumped, hitting a dissonant chord. Her eyes darted around. Chalkboard with musical staff. Curtains shut against the November night. Bookcases filled with CDs. Music stands encircled the circular dais the piano rested on. Kaede whipped around to see Kokichi grinning at her, arms behind his head.

“No wonder they gave ole Choppin’ the chopping block. His music bores everyone to death.”

“It’s Chopin!” Kaede snapped, pronouncing it like SHOW-pan. “He died of tuberculosis, not from execution. And I was playing Beethoven!”

Kokichi shrugged. “What’s one old dead guy’s music for another?”

Kaede shot to her feet. “They’re completely different! Beethoven was known for his elaborate piano sonatas and his symphonies and string quartets. Chopin’s music was inventive and intimate that–”

“You wanna compose music for video games and movies, right? Then you gotta be more modern.”

Kaede paused, mouth still agape. She remembered confessing to Shuichi of her secret dream last week. “Ah, geez…” Blushing, Kaede buried her face with her hands. _He was eavesdropping?!_

“Nee-heehee!” Laughing, Kokichi stepped up onto the dais. Bending at the waist, he smiled up at Kaede, hands behind his back. “So? Gonna play some pop music or something now?”

Huffing, Kaede turned her back to him. “I-I’m here at HPA to hone my skills as the Ultimate Pianist, not the ultimate composer.”

“What, too chicken to try? Gonna play centuries old music forever? See, that’s why you’re called Piano Freak and have no friends.”

Kaede whirled around, fists clenched. “I do, too, have friends! And I can play those simple modern melodies with my eyes closed!”

“No, you can’t.”

“Yes, I can!” Kaede sat down on the piano bench, smoothed out her skirt, and braced her fingers above the keys. “Name a song, I’ll play it.”

“How about Caremelldansen?” Kaede glared. “Okay, okay! I guess Fukkireta is out too… How about Sayaka’s latest hit? Or ooh, hey, do you know the Beatles?”

“Of course I do. They’re the most influential rock band in modern history.” She launched into playing “Eight Days a Week”.

“Sw-eet!” Kokichi hopped off the dais. He grabbed an errant pen off the floor, held it like a mic, and began to sing and dance along.

* * *

Kaede’s fingers danced over the keys. The upbeat, happy-go-lucky rhythm and Kokichi’s bass voice filled the research lab. Kaede snuck a glance at the leader. An hour had passed, but he was still beaming, gesturing, and spinning around as he sang “Love, Love Me Do”. Smiling, Kaede closed her eyes. Played the song by heart. Her fingers pressed the keys as if jumping up and down for joy. _Would Kokichi be willing to do this again? I should ask. This wouldn’t have been a thing if Kokichi didn’t pressure me into it… hadn’t challenged me to play modern music to fulfill my dream. Is that why he teases people?_

Smiling, Kade joined in singing.

“Love, love me do.

You know I love you.

So pleeeease, love me do.”

Kokichi glanced back at her. Grinning, he flashed a thumbs up.

Kaede chuckled. _Love, huh? I wonder if he’d help me out with Shuichi… They are roommates. Gotta ask him that too._

* * *

Kaede clapped her hands. “Sooo, my partner in crime! My fellow holder of the help-each-other-out-with-their-boyfriend-slash-girlfriend pact. My gift guru and confidant, Kokichi.”

Kokichi slathered a fry in ketchup. Behind him, a burger made of white neon lights adorned the wall. Outside the window to the right was a parking lot and a giant Golden Arches sign advertising McDonalds. The chattering of other guests and pop music sounded in the background. Kokichi deadpanned, “That’s not my name.”

“Huh?”

“I am Alexei the III, younger brother to Anastasia Romanov, and survivor of the grim family massacre.”

Kaede bit into her bit in chicken sandwich. “Third, huh? Thought you’d be number one.”

“You’re right! I’ll kill my dad myself and take his name! And my grandfather.”

Kaede smacked her hands on the table. “Anyway! I need a Christmas present for Shuichi!” The pianist held her chin, inhaling deeply. She breathed in the smell of sizzling burgers and tenders. “It’s gotta be better than last year, but not too good that I can’t top it next year when we graduate. You’ve always been really helpful before. Like remember that one time you and Shuichi went shopping? Shuichi mentioned he needed a new Switch controller? Thanks to you texting me, I got him one. And you know what Shuichi said? He said, ‘How do you always know what I want? You’re amazing.’” Blushing, Kaede clasped her hands. “And that’s coming from someone who’s always giving out gifts to everyone. That was awesome!”

“Mm.” Kokichi sucked nosily from his Slurpee. “Without me, you’d just be getting him ties and combs.”

“I’d give better gifts than that!”

“Like what?”

“Uhhh…” Kokichi smirked. Scowling, Kaede jabbed a finger at him. “Well, you’re always coming to me, whining and asking for new places to take Himiko on dates.”

Kokichi crushed his Slurpee cup in his grip. “It’s not my fault Himiko doesn’t wanna do anything! Concerts are too loud, arcades too tiring, and movies too boring! Honestly,” huffed Kokichi. “If I’m not constantly entertaining her, she’d fall asleep standing up, eyes wide open.” Kokichi pulled open his eyes with his fingers.

Kaede giggled at the sight. “She’s like Psyduck from Pokémon.” Gasping, Kaede’s eyes lit up. “Ohmygosh! Her ‘Nyeh’ is like Psyduck saying ‘Psy’ from the TV show!”

Kokichi threw his head back and laughed. “That’s fantastic. Here, gimme a pen. I gotta draw that.” Brows furrowed, Kokichi hunched over a napkin, pen scribbling. The finished work was Psyduck with Himiko’s hair and mage hat.

“I don’t know about that… it looks pretty cursed. I don’t want to live in a universe where Psyduck has bangs.”

“It’s a masterpiece.” Kokichi snapped of picture of it with his phone, then started texting.

“Sure you should send that to her?”

“Relax. You act like I don’t shittext her all the time.” Kaede raised a brow. The leader clarified, “You know, shitposting?”

“Ah.” Pumping her fists up and down, Kaede shouted, “An-y-way! I need a gift for Shuichi! I helped you with the Psyduck just now. You owe me.”

Kokichi tossed his bangs. “That measly doodle? Feh! That’s only equal to a box of fries.” Elbow on the table, he held out his hand. Curled a finger in a “come on” gesture.

Grumbling, Kaede forked over her fries. Kokichi downed three at once, smiling. “Omph.”

“Hey, wait! You should be giving me _your_ fries!” She stood up, diving for the box.

Half laughing, half wailing, Kokichi curled up into a ball to protect the fries. “It’s mine! I won it fair and square!”

Kaede pulled at him. “Give it back!”

“Nooooooooo!”

* * *

Fists balled at her side, Kaede stamped through the cafeteria’s checkered floor. Ultimates carrying their dinner on trays sidestepped her. Kaede stopped before a gray circular table near the back. Floor to ceiling windows showed the large outside patio and surrounding trees and bushes. Kokichi sat at the table on his phone.

Kaede thrust a finger at him. “How could you!”

“Because I dared. But, uh, we’re talking about what now?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about! You disguised onions as candied apples and gave them to Himiko! Why?!”

“Nee-heehee, oh that. Cuz Himiko looks sweet on the outside but she’s ugly and stinky on the inside.”

Kaede karate-chopped his head. “You’re _terrible_.” Hand on her hip, Kaede wagged a finger at him. “And I won’t tolerate this mean behavior. She’s your girlfriend, so you have to be nice. Geez, the moment I take my eyes off you, you go and do this. It’s our third year here, you’d think you’d have stop this by now. Go apologize and–”

“Wait, wait, Kaede! Hold on!” Kokichi shoved Shuichi’s backpack off the neighboring seat. The detective and Kaito were in line, getting food. The leader grabbed a water bottle. “Since you’re here, I’ve been practicing this trick Himiko taught me. Wanna see it? C’mon, it’ll be sooo cool.”

Kaede raised a brow. “Will you apologize to Himiko afterwards?”

“Sure, sure. On my honor.”

Humming, Kaede gave him a narrowed-eye stare. She sat down. Kokichi set a yen coin beneath the water bottle. “Look through the water bottle. You can still see the coin, right?”

Kaede stood up, and bent over, her eye above the bottle. “Yeah?”

Kokichi covered the bottle with an unfolded napkin. “Now watch this.” Eyes closed, he waved his hands up and down the bottle, without touching it. He whipped off the napkin. “Now, look.”

Kaede stood up to peer into it. Kokichi squeezed the bottle, water gushing up and soaking Kaede’s face. “Aaah!” She furiously wiped at her face and eyes.

“Ahahahaha!” Face red, Kokichi bent over and pounded the table with his fist. “I can’t believe you fell for it! Haven’t you heard of YouTube?”

Dripping wet, Kaede glared at him.

“Aww, don’t be upset, my beloved Kaede. I only did it cuz I wuv you. It’s my way of… _showering_ you with affection!” He snickered.

Kaede grumbled, “Hardy har har–”

Kokichi stood and kissed her cheek. Kaede stilled.

Then Kokichi ripped out a large, juicy zerbert – he blew on her cheek, making a loud farting noise.

Startled, everyone stared at Kaede. She whirled around. “KOKICHI!”

Laughing, Kokichi ran off.

The pianist exhaled slowly, shaking her head. A faint smile tugged at her lips. _Don’t you ever change on me._

* * *

Kaede stood before a door. She clenched and unclenched her fists. Inhaled deeply. Kaede knocked. No answer. The pianist slipped inside, closing the door behind her.

Lights off. Tray of food on the bedside table untouched. The TV a blank, black screen. Kokichi sat in bed, knees up, staring at the ground.

“Ko…” Kaede cleared her throat. “Kokichi…?”

After a long moment, Kokichi lifted his head. Kaede gasped. White bloodless skin. Heavy purple bangs beneath his eyes. Dull, flat gaze. _Has he slept at all in the three days since we all woke up from the simulation?_

Sighing, Kaede dragged a stool closer to the bedside. The stool’s feet scraped against the floor. After sitting down, Kaede smoothed out her hospital yukata gown. “Hey.” The sole word filled the small space before being swallowed up in the void.

Kokichi lowered his head back on his crossed arms. His bangs hid his face from view.

Voice low, Kaede ventured, “Why don’t you come out and talk to someone? Don’t you miss Shuichi and Kaito? Himiko?” Kaede swallowed the lump in her throat. “She misses you so much.”

Kokichi didn’t move. Only gripped his arms tighter.

Softer, Kaede spoke, “You know Hope’s Peak – sorry. Chisa, Kyosuke, and the others won’t let us graduate if we don’t pass our therapy program.” Not that the former Hope’s Peak teachers had any authority over the ultimates anymore.

“We can’t…” Kokichi’s hoarse voice cracked. “We can’t pretend nothing happened.”

“No, but we can’t give up!” shouted Kaede, leaning forward. “I refuse to…!” Head bowed, Kaede balled her gown in her lap. She grit her teeth. “I refuse to let our memories and fear beat us! We have to fight like we’re still inside the killing game. We have to fight and win, survive and live.” Kaede laid a hand on the bed, near him. “And the Kokichi I know is a fighter. A leader. So please… please help me lead the others in their recovery.”

A heater kicked on. Pipes in the wall groaned. Kaede glimpsed Kokichi watching her between his bangs. Sighing, he looked away. “Big responsibility. Another burden…”

Kaede closed her eyes. She could still feel the cool weight of the shot put ball in her hand. Bile arose in her throat. She swallowed it. “I started this. So I’ll end it. But I can’t do this on my own.” Kaede flashed a tentative smile. Voice shook. “So let’s make another pact. Let’s help everyone together. Okay, my partner-in-crime?”

Kokichi opened his mouth to speak. Only a whimper escaped his lips. Teeth clenched, he clutched his head. Dug his fingers in. Trembled. “Everyone… everyone hates me.”

Eyes burning, Kaede held out her pinky. “I don’t.”

Kokichi raised his head. Tears stained his cheeks. Sniffing, he linked pinkies with her. Despite waves of fresh tears, both smiled.

* * *

Mouth open, Kaede turned in a slow circle, absorbing the sight. Ultimates had trifolds explaining their recovery process set up on gym tables, like a misguided science fair. Sayaka began writing her own song lyrics, a first for the pop idol. Mondo showed off his carpentry creations. Angie’s station played meditative music. Everyone had visited her reflection sessions at least once in the past several months. Most students’ outlets were unrelated to their ultimate talents. Within the virtual simulation, everyone was encouraged to use their talent to murder – and some had.

Kaede passed through the exhibit. Ultimates gathered together in small groups, speaking quietly, reverently. Chisa squeezed Kaede’s shoulder in passing. “Doing good?” Kaede nodded. Chisa flashed a smile. Kaede heard her sniff as she walked away.

Kaede spied Kokichi’s stand. Large trifolds towered behind him, covering in rough pencil drawings. Some were doodles of their classmates, others just deeply pressed zigzags that ripped the page. Another only had the letter K written over and over again in a maelstrom. _K for Kokichi or killing?_ wondered Kaede. _Maybe both._

Smiling tightly, Kaede approached the leader. “How are you holding up?”

Kokichi sucked in a deep breath. Swung his arms back and forth, lightly clapping them. His eyes were red-rimmed. “Okay. Himiko just went through my panel.”

“Good job. Good for you.”

“Thanks.”

Kaede glanced to the side. Sakura and Sonia were sitting on the ground before Miaya Gekkogahara’s wheelchair listening to the Ultimate Therapist speak through Usami. Kaede stepped closer to Kokichi to whisper. “When are you leaving?”

Kokichi hugged his chest as if cold. “The night of the graduating ceremony in a few days. Me and Himiko. You can come along, too. Join my organization.”

Kaede looked beyond the Kokichi’s stand to see Shuichi. The detective was talking animatedly to Togami and Toko, flipping through a book. Shuichi had turned to writing a mystery novel – had channeled his struggles into fiction, to help shape his and his readers’ realities. But after graduation, Shuichi would return working for his detective uncle.

“I’m sorry, Kokichi. But I’m staying in Japan, practicing piano and being with Shuichi.” Frowning, Kokichi nodded to himself a couple times. “And how could a pianist be useful to you?”

“Hey, after all we’ve been through, I’d even find a use for Hiro and his stupid fortune telling talent.” Kaede exhaled a laugh. Kokichi tilted his head to the side, smiling. “’Sides, you can be an honorary member. Help me out on a mission here and there when I’m in the country.”

Kaede sighed, smiling. “All right. Sure. I’ll be glad… to see you again,” she choked.

“Hey.” Kokichi stared at her, lavender eyes smoldering. “You don’t have to worry. You’ll never be alone so you’ll never feel the need to go to such drastic lengths again.”

Sniffing, Kaede wiped an eye. “You, too. You, too, Kokichi.”

A smile broke across his face. Tears welled in his eyes.

The two hugged each other, squeezing tightly. So fiercely, that when both went their separate ways, they could still feel each other’s warmth until they met again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Milk, for being such an awesome friend and amazingly unique person! Thanks for all the daily chats about stupid things and for helping me with my dumb, persistent writing questions. It's been a blast. Happy birthday!! 
> 
> P.S. (To Milk) It’s called a zerbert, not blowing a raspberry. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
